Alchemy of Blood
by kisshustar
Summary: Winry gets turned into a vampire and naturally that creates complications. EdxWin - bloodlust! Rating is unsure for the moment.
1. It Starts With A Scream

This was not happening. This was not happening.

But somehow, the girl named Winry Rockbell who was currently running for her life through probably the creepiest forest in the whole of Amestris, knew it was.  
Oh god. It was.

She hardly remembered what she'd been doing before she'd had to start running. No time to think about it now, anyway. All her brain was telling her - screaming at her - was to run. Run. Run. Run for your life, Winry. He's going to get you.

'He' was still chasing her; she could hear the snaps of twigs through the whistling of the wind in her ears, making her flinch every time. She'd stumbled about a hundred times already- why hadn't he caught her yet? But then she realised. He was playing with her.  
All those stories about the girls going missing, vanishing and then turning up a few weeks later, their bodies mutilated and shattered and torn, they were true, and she was going to join- Winry forced herself to stop, telling herself that everything would be okay, it'd be fine, she was going to get away...

That was when she tripped. Who would have known that a piece of wood would have changed her life, huh?

She sprawled face-first, the pain of grazing her hands and knees soon following after the harsh alarm that set off her head as she landed with a thump.

"...Ow-" Her complaint was interrupted and turned into a scream as she felt a body land on her, her terrified noise cutting through the so-silent night.

"Be quiet. Stupid humans, making such a racket, no-one's going to hear you out here so shut. up." The voice made her burst into tears, her scream fading into loud sobs which were abruptly cut off as a hand harshly gripped her blonde hair, forcing her head back.

It was then she felt the fangs brush her exposed neck, and it was then that the fear flooded back into everywhere.  
She was going to die, and she'd never cooked that apple pie, and she hadn't told Ed-  
The sharp pain at her throat cut her train of thoughts off with another choked cry that stopped as she realised the pain was subsiding. Instead, it was a simple sore feeling, and everything was floating, dreamlike, so surreal, and then-

"Shit." She heard the - vampire? - mutter curses under his breath as torches flashed through the trees, voices calling.

"Winry? WINRY!"

So familiar and yet... So far away...

"E-Ed... Al... G-Granny..." She gurgled, holding a hand up to the flashes she could vaguely register. The weight was gone off her body and then her head was so light too, and she was floating again...

And the last thing she saw was a flash of gold and red, before everything went dark.

* * *

Winry groaned.

The first thing she registered when she woke up was that she could smell oil. Machines. Automail.  
Home.

Bolting upright, she flinched badly as her neck complained, her whole body shaking as the room lurched violently.

"W-Winry! You're awake!" A familiar yet slightly strange voice floated to her ears; she forced herself to focus on the source and blinked. Twice.

"A-Al?" A questioning yet awed tone came from her as she stared at the young boy standing in the doorway, carrying a pile of clean white sheets in his arms. She recognised him at once; the Alphonse that had been before he was tied to a suit of armour, but yet older, golden-brownish hair hanging around his thin face which was now decorated with a sheepish smile.

"That's me!" Al nodded, laughing a bit- before making a protesting noise as he promptly got shoved through the door.

"B-Big brother! Wh-" "Winry! Is she alright?! She's awake?" Golden eyes searched the room in a hurry before meeting blue ones, relief washing over his face.

Winry smiled as she studied him. Muscular build and still every way perfection look-wise; those hard and determined eyes still set in his face, along with blonde hair tied back in it's usual way. They were back.

Her eyes consciously travelled down from his face to his right arm- ah. She felt somewhat disappointed but happy in a way to still see the automail she'd built there, shining in the dim light of the room. Guilt suddenly struck her and she tore her eyes away, biting her lip.

So... He hadn't got his limbs back...  
And he was still bound to his metal limbs. Well, this meant more automail checkups anyway...

"Uh, Winry?" Ed eyed her questioningly and she jumped, flinching a bit in pain. Ow.

"Brother! You're stressing her out, go away..." Al sounded like the older one as he carefully strode over with the white sheets still in his hands, placing them on the end of the bed. With a snort, Ed sat next to them, shrugging.

"I'm not going anywhere until I make sure she's okay." His statement sounded almost like a question as his eyes lifted to meet hers again, searching her face for an answer.

... The mechanic nodded, plastering on a reassuring smile. "Stop worrying, both of you! I'm... I'm fine... really... I can't even remember-"

Then it hit her- the running through the forest, the falling, the screaming, the way that- that- that thing had bit her neck...

A cold hand on her arm made her jump suddenly again, golden eyes boring into hers, steady voice trying to get through to her. "Winry... Winry? Can you hear me?"

The blonde gulped before quickly putting on the same expression as before, jerking her head in some sort of nod. "I can hear you just fine! You're loud enough, you know..."

There was a pause and then the silence was split with light laughter. "Yeah, she's fine." She felt the weight lifted off her bed as he stood up, stretching his arms- both metal and flesh.

"Ed..." Winry mumbled, but then stopped for a few seconds. "... You got Al's body back... but not your limbs..."

She felt his gaze fall on her, but upon lifting her own she saw that he'd turned away with a shrug.

"Yeah? It doesn't matter, getting Al's body back was most important."

A soft sigh flew past her lips. He was putting on a brave face again, trying to act up the selfless soul that he truly was. But underneath it all, she knew he must have some disappointment.

"Ed... You..." Murmuring, she carefully slid her feet from underneath the blankets and onto the wooden floor, keeping her eyes focused on his back as she carefully made her way towards him. "You have to feel some disappointment, you don't have to hide..."

He jumped as she lay a hand gently on his shoulder, turning to her slightly to give a hasty smile.

"No, I... I'm really... I'm fine..."

Oh boy, he was frustrating when he was like this. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to give him some sensible words and-

WHAM.

It hit her hard, making her gasp in surprise. It was the most delicious smell she had ever... ever... and it was coming from him...

She hardly heard his alarmed words as she moved up closer towards him, half-closing her eyes and leaning in towards his neck, inhaling, inhaling... It was there, pulsing and moving under his skin, and oh god did she _want _it...

"Winry!" Two heavy hands suddenly appeared on her shoulders and she jumped away, his confused tone still ringing in her ears.

... What the hell was she doing?!

"Ed, I uh, I mean, a-are you wearing something today? Like, an aftershave or something? You smell really nice!" Winry stumbled over her words as she grabbed for an excuse, watching as a light flush splattered across the male's cheeks.

"Uh... No..." Golden eyes filled with confusion were still eyeing her as she unconsciously gulped in air, practically squirming. That smell... It was so... enticing... She wanted... no, _needed_ it...

"Uh, I'm fine. Nothing... Just need more rest..." She tore her gaze away from his neck and fled over to her bed, yanking the blankets up and pulling them around her, as if they'd form some kind of barrier that would block the smell out. But it was still there, flooding her nostrils and seeping into her mind, making her want...

"Ed, I need to sleep. Now. Please." Winry hoped that she didn't sound as shaky as she felt, pushing her face into her pillow to try and make the smell go away. Relief washed over her as she heard muttered "Yeah, okay..." and the creak of floorboards were the only sound she heard as he went out the room, leaving her alone.

Alone. She needed to see what she looked like. Now.

She leapt out of her, stumbling over to the nearest mirror hanging on her wall and staring at her reflection as it came into view.

... Still the same old Winry- wait, was her skin that pale before? Did she always look like she'd seen a ghost? And since when had she looked so... good...

Winry shook her head. _Now is not the time to be vain!_

Instead, she pulled her lips back using her fingers to inspect her teeth, searching for what she hoped wouldn't be there.

...Nope. No fangs, no nothing.

...So why was she so attracted to Ed like that? That smell coming from him... and she wanted... she wanted to drink his-

No. No, she didn't. Even the thought of drinking someone else's blood was disgusting, let alone actually doing it!

She flung herself back onto her bed, curling the sheets around her and closing her eyes, trying to ignore her aching neck and the headache that was now coming as part of it.

She was just being stupid; there was no such thing as vampires, and she wasn't one...

...Was she?

* * *

Author's Note!: ...THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT FANFIC. I'm not very keen on Twilight, bah.  
But I adore vampires.  
And EdWin bloodlust is just too tempting, dribble.

CHAPTER 2 SOON.


	2. The Bloodlust Begins

The air was peaceful and quiet in the forest; autumn leaves fluttered around her from above, playfully brushing against her in the light breeze.

"Mm..." Winry caught one of the leaves in her open palms and studied it's golden texture. It reminded her just of Ed's eyes...

"Winry... I'm over here..." The voice made her head jerk up in surprise as her gaze settled on the figure in front of her- Ed?

His blonde hair was blowing around his face, his expression set into a childish grin as he leant against one of the trees, hands in his pockets. He was wearing his usual black tank-top and black pants, but his feet were bare and there was something about him that wasn't quite... right...

He suddenly spoke again. "I know what you want... You can have it..." Metal and flesh fingers lifted up black fabric and tossed it aside, exposing the muscles on his chest and dappling them with the sunlight that was seeping through the trees.

"Ed... I... don't..." Winry stopped as the delicious smell travelled on the breeze over to her; she took a deep breath and savoured it, taking a few hesitant steps towards where Ed was.

"Yes... That's it... I'll give it to you..." Something about his voice wasn't quite right; it was like a rough whisper, full of something she couldn't quite put her finger on... But the smell kept dragging her forwards until all she could see was exposed skin. She opened her mouth and felt her front teeth growing longer, sharper, ready to plunge into...

...nothing.

Winry opened her eyes as her mouth closed on air, only to find that everything had gone dark. Then she spotted the figure ahead of her, blonde plait swaying as his shoulders shook with- tears? Laughter?

Then he turned around, and she could see he was doing both. Tears poured down his face but his expression was set in a wicked grin, his eyes changing from golden to red, fangs growing from his mouth...

"Look what you did to me, Winry... You turned me into a monster! Like you! WHY?!" He growled, rushing towards her; Winry gasped and tried to go backwards but she couldn't. Her feet were locked in place as a cold hand grabbed her throat and then Ed faded into the man that had bit her that night. The vampire.

Winry screamed.

...And woke up.

A cold blast of air hit her in the face, cooling the tears that were already there as she desperately took in deep breaths. Her window had somehow burst open, the curtains billowing around the view of the full moon outside.

"Just... a nightmare..." She tried to reassure herself as she slid out of bed to go and close the window, taking hold of the curtains to move them-

She made a terrified noise that was blocked as a hand clapped over her mouth from behind, a smooth voice filling her ear.

"So, I turned you into a vampire... Shame, your blood was delicious..." Winry shuddered violently and then the hand moved away; she turned to see a dark silhouette of a tall man standing there, grinning at her- with fangs.

"You're... a... a vampire..." She breathed, taking a step back and taking hold of the window frame on both sides to stop herself from falling out. The vampire laughed coolly.

"Aren't you observant. And now you're one too." He stepped towards her, trailing a cold finger down her cheek, making goosebumps appear on her arms again.

....He definitely wasn't expecting the wrench that came hurdling his way.

"You little-!" He dodged it with a snarl as Winry desperately tried to hit him with it, anything to get him away-

But then a hand grabbed her wrist and he growled in her face. "Stop it. You're only a fledgling vampire and I could kill you now if I wanted."

Winry flinched badly, leaning away from him and squinting her eyes shut. If only she could scream, but her throat had closed up...

"Don't you want any help?" The young girl blinked in surprise at the question, opening her eyes again to stare at him.

"Help? Why would you help me..-" "It's the vampire way. I turned you into a vampire, so I'll help you get what you need." His heavy stare settled on her eyes and she looked back with an unsure expression. But she could still see that the black holes that were set in his face had a twinkling of truth in them.

"...Fine. How can I get blood without turning anyone else into a vampire?" Her question was hesitant but she watched as he debated how to answer it.

"If you get the human's consent, then they won't turn into one of us." Winry shuddered as he said human- after all, she still thought of herself as one. The word 'us' also seemed so alien, strange, scary...

"So if I ask the person... and I dr...drink from them, they won't turn into one?" She stuttered. The vampire nodded in reply, a smirk coming across his lips.

"I've seen you with that male, you know. You're obviously attracted to him."

Winry flinched a bit and flushed, averting her eyes to the messed-up blankets on her bed. "He smells... so good... and I can't..." She suddenly glared at him as he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"He must have that particular type of blood that you're attracted to, dear. Not to worry... I'm sure you'll find a way to persuade him." He winked as he suddenly leapt onto the windowsill, raising a hand and jumping.

"W-Wait! I-" She rushed to the window but he was gone, a shadow merging into the darkness of night.

...Well crap. How the hell was she supposed to tell Ed that she wanted- ...needed his blood?

* * *

The creaking of the door woke her up and she opened her eyes at once to see a hazed figure standing over her, a blur of black and gold and peach.

"...Ed!" Winry bolted upright as her eyes focused on the teenager standing over her, a worried but forced grin on his face.

"Hey Win... How you feeling? Al and Granny have gone to town to get something for your neck wound, just thought I'd come tell you." Winry watched as he sat on the end of her bed, smoothing a metal hand over the covers there.

"I... I'm fine..." She nodded as she watched him carefully, fiddling with the same covers in her fingers absent-mindedly.

_"How can I get blood without turning anyone else into a vampire?"_

_"If you get the human's consent, then they won't turn into one of us."_

Last night flooded back to her and her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of Ed's exposed neck, the early sunshine settling there as it had similarly done in her dream. Her body automatically leant forwards slightly, breathing in...

"Hey, you know there's a vampire craze going on in Central? Some new book called Twilight or something, all the girls are going mad..." Ed laughed, rolling his eyes and leaning back on her bed.

Then he noticed how Winry had completely froze, her body stiffened and he blinked.

"Uh, you know vampires aren't real, right...? It's just some stupid book that everyone's going mad over; the vampires in it even_ sparkle _in sunlight. One of them's called Edward, don't I feel privileged..." Ed's sarcastic tone made her limbs relax and she let out a burst of hasty laughter, glancing down at the sunlight that was currently gazing over her skin; but nope, no sparkle. ...Phew.

"O-Of course vampires don't exist, just some stupid myth, how... how..." Winry stopped as tears filled her eyes and she ran her tongue over her teeth, paranoid that she was going to grow fangs.

"Winry! Why are you crying? What happened?" His leg came into blurred view as he scooted closer, reaching out to her hesitantly.

But she stopped him.

"Ed... you have to stay away... _Please._.." She choked a little and hung her head, pushing his hands away before hugging herself tightly, as if to try and restrain the urge inside. She would make sure she'd never hurt him...

"Stay away? Win, what are you talking about? You're making so sense..." Her rejection hadn't put him off and he still sat there, seeming unsure what to do.

It was time to tell him. It was the only way that she could make sure he was safe.

"Ed... I... I think I'm a vampire..."

There was a pause and then Ed laughed.

"Is this some kind of joke? Vampires don't... don't..." His eyes widened as he saw the misery and despair on Winry's face, tears falling down her cheeks.

"When you found me in the forest, this... man he was chasing me and..." She told her story carefully and watched as Ed's expression became more and more shocked. When she ended, he ran a hand over his face, letting out a deep breath and shaking her head.

"I don't know how it can be possible... I thought they were just legends, not..." He tried not to show his disbelief in his voice; He could see that Winry wasn't lying but, how could it be true?

"...If so... then... you'll need blood..." Winry nodded, glancing down with the same upset look as before.

Ed sighed. "I don't suppose... you can go to the hospital and get some? Or something..." Winry shook her head.

"How can I do that? And anyway... the vampire told me that I can drink blood from another person if I get their consent first... If they want me to..." Her blue eyes glanced up at him hesitantly.

He paused, parting his lips slightly to speak. "Oh..."

"But I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to hurt... anyone..." A few more tears squeezed out and she trembled, flinching slightly as his heavy hand reached out to steady her.

"Winry... I trust you. And if... if it'll make you better then... You can..." Ed bit his lip, raising a hand to his neck and brushing the skin there.

That was when the smell came back again; beautiful and intoxicating, filling her mind and soul, pulling her in...

"Are you... you're sure..." She tried to put a questioning tone into her voice as she leant forwards, climbing out of the blankets and moving towards him.

A quick jerk of his head was all she needed.

* * *

Author's Note: I can't really think of what to say... Except... BLOOOOOD.

...Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Thirst Quenched

"Ed! Winry! We're home!"

Winry leapt apart from him just as her lips brushed Ed's neck; he stared up at her before scrambling upright, pulling himself into a sitting position as the blonde girl fled back into bed.

"We're in here!" Ed called, turning towards Winry and mouthing 'later' as she gave him a desperate look and a nod.

"Oh! There you are!" Al's cheerful voice flooded into the room as he walked through the doorway into Winry's bedroom, carrying an armful of paper bags.

"We got you something for the wound on your neck, Winry!" His arm plunged into one of the bags as he dumped them on her bed, pulling out a tub of what looked like pale green paste, holding it out.

"Oh, uh, thanks..." Winry took it and then Al gasped, leaning in and pointing to her neck.

"I-It's gone! But there was a wound there..." He blinked and stared as Winry flustered, eyes widening as she tried to think what to say.

Ed stepped in to the rescue. "She's a quick healer Al, stop worrying! Uh, remember that time she fell over and cut all her knee? It was healed within a day, haha!" His metal hand clapped his little brother's shoulder, pushing him out the room, ignoring his protests.

"Winry needs her rest, you know that. I'll look after her, don't worry!" Ed shoved the paper bags back into Al's arms and watched him carefully as he muttered and went out of the room; the alchemist placed a ear to listen carefully for the stairs before turning back to Winry, a relieved look on his face.

"That was a close one..." His footsteps echoed as he moved back towards her bed with a sigh.

"Yeah... Thanks..." All she could think about was how Al's blood had smelt; weak compared to the feeling that Ed's gave her.

"So... Uh... about the... you know..." Winry nodded as Ed gestured with his hand, avoiding eye contact.

"We need somewhere where we aren't gonna get disturbed..." His face flushed but he leant his head into one hand as he always did when he thought hard.

Silence fell between them as before. Where to go... somewhere quiet...

"...What about that abandoned cabin that's in the woods? We used to go there when we were little, and no-one's living there..." Ed said thoughtfully.

"But won't it be all dusty?" Winry wrinkled her nose in disgust; not the best place to get a good meal...

"Oh stop being such a germaphobe. If it's that bad, I can always clean it up using my skills." The alchemist grinned and went to clap his hands together to demonstrate, making the mechanic snort.

"Fine fine, we'll see..."

"Good... Midnight then. We can make the excuse that we just went out for a walk if anyone misses us."

* * *

The night was pitch black; the full moon that had previously shone the night before had gone, leaving a pale slither in it's place.

"Ugh! I can't see a bloody thing!" Winry complained as she stumbled for about the fiftieth time, grabbing onto Ed's shoulder to hold herself up, making him wobble.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're clumsy, hmph..." He grabbed her arm to help her upright and then started to drag her ahead as a small log cabin came into view, vaguely lit by a small candle in a lamp.

"I put this here earlier- knew it'd come in useful." Ed used his automail hand to pick it up as they arrived at the door of the cabin, shoving it open and peering inside.

It was eerily quiet; only the occasional noise of owls hooting, or the sound of a cricket. The inside of the cabin was covered in thick layers of dust, leaving a grey atmosphere hanging over everything.

"This place is disgusting..." Winry looked around with a disapproving expression as her gaze swept over the ragged floorboards and abandoned furniture; Ed snorted and grabbed her hand, leading her towards another door and into a bedroom with a red velvet four-poster bed.

"Stop moaning... I cleaned up in here earlier but I wasn't going to do everywhere. Is everything in here to your standards, your majesty?" He smirked as she shot him an irritated glare, making her way over to the crimson-covered bed and plopping herself down.

"I guess..." Her sentence faded into quiet as an awkward silence fell between them.

"...So... I guess... Uh..." Ed followed her lead and sat down, avoiding contact with her eyes.

The smell hit her again stronger than ever and she turned towards him, moving onto her hands and knees as she leant in, taking a deep breath in...

Ed gulped and closed his eyes, waiting in the steady silence as he felt her presence move closer, her fingertips brushing over his shoulders, her lips parting and brushing over the skin on his neck; her impulse told her to lick and she did, gripping him tighter as he trembled, mumbling her name.

Then she bit.

It was like heaven exploding in her mouth; thick, dark liquid that smoothed the lining of her throat, sticky like honey, yet it tasted like nothing she'd ever tried before. She couldn't decide whether it was sweet or sour, as it seemed to change every second.

"Nn...mm..." She mumbled and frantically scrambled on top of him to try and get more, hardly noticing his groans as she pressed down against him, tugging at the black fabric of his top violently. There was a tearing noise as it ripped and she tore it apart, running her hands up his chest after she'd tossed it aside, building up a rolling rhythm of her hips against his.

The rest was just a blur of passionate moans and that thick, heavy taste in her mouth as the night faded into oblivion.

* * *

Author's Note: BLOOOOOD...  
Uh yes, they did what you think they did. NOW GO COLLECT YOUR MIND OUT THE GUTTER FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT.

THANK YOU TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, MUCH APPRECIATED AND THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY. ~


	4. Reassurance

The heavy snoring noise next to her made Winry groan and open her eyes. That's weird. She couldn't remember her bedspread ever being red... or velvet...

She pushed it aside and rolled over- straight on top of a completely unclothed Edward Elric.

... Oh. Crap.

Winry bolted upright as vague memories of the night came back to her, staring at the two small holes now on the sleeping Ed's neck. She'd... He'd... They'd...

It was then that she realised the view in front of her was... mesmerising... She noted the way that his chest muscles rippled in the faint sunlight as he breathed softly, his golden hair loosely draped around his face, a faint pink across his cheeks...

"Mmn... Winry..." He mumbled her name suddenly and she jumped, moving off him to slide off of the bed and plant her bare feet on the floorboards, taking the sheet with her to cover herself up. Pieces of fabric littered the floor, most of them looking like they'd been tore apart.

... It was like... like a monster had been there... A few drops of blood splattered the floorboards here and there amongst the tears of black material-

_They rolled to the floor and he groaned loudly as his blood fell from her lips, dotting the floor with scarlet before she leant in for more-_

Winry shook her head, casting a glance back at the sleeping male in bed. He didn't seem hurt... In fact, he seemed completely unscathed, except for the two tiny puncture marks on his neck. The thirst that had been burning her for the last day or so was gone. Quenched.

But then why did she feel so wrong?

* * *

The silence was awkward as they walked side by side together, the familiar house they knew so well coming into view.

When Ed had finally woken up, he'd mended his clothes with ease (much to Winry's relief, going back home with a unclothed Ed would be a real problem to explain) and then they made their way back.

"Where have you two been?!" Pinako stood at the door with a broom in her hand and cast angry looks at the two teenagers as they gave each other uncomfortable looks, each one trying to come up with an excuse.

"We just went for-"

"Went for a walk..."

Pinako eyed them carefully before turning inside with a disbelieving look, motioning for them to come inside.

"You could have left a note." She grumbled, watching as Ed closed the door behind them, Winry moving over to the stairs and reaching out to tug at Ed's hand.

"Sorry Granny... Uhm, come on Ed, you need an automail checkup." The mechanic shot him a careful look as he opened his mouth to protest, then nodded, following up the stairs.

Pinako watched after them and then shook her head. "Teenagers."

"Ow! You don't have to be so rough!" Ed complained as Winry stuck a plaster over the marks on his neck urgently, biting her lip.

"S-Sorry! I just want them covered up as soon as possible, in case anyone sees..." She mumbled, glancing down at her feet.

Silence.

"... So... I guess we, uh, kinda... got a bit... carried away..." A bright red flush splattered Ed's cheeks as he folded his arms, squinting his eyes shut.

She nodded, her mouth staying closed. She'd lost both her human and vampire innocence. In one night...

"Winry." The blonde girl flinched as cold fingers entwined their way through hers, making her look down to see the automail hand she knew so well clutching hers carefully.

There was a silence again in which neither spoke; only giving each other quick glances until they were staring into each other's eyes, gold melting into blue.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Winry whispering as she blinked, tearing her gaze away from his to stare at the floor by his feet. Guilt washed over her as she eyed the patch on his neck; what if she couldn't control herself next time? What if she went too far and hurt him... even killed him?

"Ah, Win..." His voice was soft, void of any bitter emotions, only something that she couldn't quite understand what... But then she knew as gentle arms wrapped round her in a caring embrace, face buried into her shoulder.

"Don't feel so guilty... I wanted you to... I wanted to help you, and I'm not hurt, trust me..." He whispered reassuringly into her ear, moving a few strands of blonde out of the way as he held her close.

It was then that the tears came; overflowing onto her cheeks and making their way downwards in small rivers, accompanied by quiet sobs as she buried herself in him, seeking solace from the world that she'd so suddenly entered.

Winry couldn't decide what was scarier; the fact that she was a vampire, that she'd just lost her innocence, or that her feelings of love were being returned after so long, after so much waiting.

But when she looked up into the two golden eyes that so gently looked back, she knew she wasn't alone. She'd never be alone again.

No matter what.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so cheesy. ;___;

BUT I LOVE FLUFF SO MUCH... especially some EdWin fluff. This chapter's kinda short... but oh well.

THANKS AGAIN TO REVIEWERS !


End file.
